Its over
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Satsuki dreams of her mother and losing Ryuko, the demons of her past constantly haunting her. But Ryuko comforts her that the battle is at an end and they are safe. Platonic Satsuki & Ryuko, Sisters, *oneshot*, Feels, Time skip


**A Platonic ship of Ryuko and Satsuki**

 **Because for whatever reason people ship these two despite being siblings**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Satsuki tossed and turned in the sheets of her bed, her pillow drenched in sweat and her heart racing fast. Gripping her sheets tightly and a sickening feeling overwhelming her. Memories of hands tracing her skin causing goosebumps and unpleasant shivers to run down her spine, the same ones that once birthed her.

The ghosts of her childhood and teen years coming back to face her once more. Ones she had long since buried to keep herself safe and prevent her from falling while walking the path of her victory. Fear and sadness all but choking her as she tried to soothe the fears that lingered within.

Dreams of her baby sister being abandoned and left for dead by her monster of a her family and being left all alone in the world with only a bloodthirsty Kamui as her connection to her father. The heartache of losing her only sibling multiple times after being reunited with her.

Losing her father that she so dearly idolized at the hands of her mother. Then after he was gone being constantly molested by that same parent in hopes of handing her over to clothing. Having to overcome that monster who she called mother, whom she swore revenge on for her suffering and pain all this time.

Eventually she woke from her dreams, her eyes wide with fear and sweat dripping down her face. Tears spilling down her cheeks and her breath ragged and desperate as she clung to reality. The trauma of her past running deep and shaking her up from within. It was all over now, she got her revenge. But she would not be able to forget it so easily.

She then leapt from her bed swiftly and slammed open her bedroom door. Unable to rest for the fear of the dreams of her memories would come back to haunt her once more. Seeking the comfort of her beloved sister, needing to be reminded that she was still here by her side.

She had found her again after all these years of believing her to be dead. Believing that the only family she had left were the elite 4 and her butler whom had made her such delicious tea to comfort her. But part of her feared that it was a lie and her sister really was gone, leaving her all alone.

Eventually she found Ryuko's room, slamming her door open and finding her asleep in her bed. Her body shaking like a leaf and tears spilling down her face as her dark hair covered her face like a curtain. She was still here, still safe and still alive. Here by her side after the final battle of finally defeating their tyrant of a mother.

Ryuko woke up startled from the noise wondering what the hell was even going on. Her mind still hazy from sleep, the room dark and fuzzy with the only light source being the glowing moon outside her bedroom window. She then saw Satsuki standing in the doorway sobbing and began to panic.

She had learned from the butler that Satsuki had endured more hardships that she could believe. Her mother probably venting her sadistic ways harder on Satsuki before digging her claws into Ryuko herself. How Satsuki had managed to remain sane all this time and not crack mentally before hand showed her iron will.

Satsuki then rushed towards Ryuko's bed and into her arms sobbing manically and gripping onto her for dear life. Not being able to stop the tears from falling down her face. "You're here" she whimpered quietly her shoulder shaking as she continued to weep. She thought she was all alone again, with nobody but herself and the endless darkness.

Ryuko's eyes widened and she gripped her sister into a tight hug, fighting back her own tears. Anger and regret all but filling her like water, making her blood boil at the thought. Before they found each other and learned they were family, they had both dealt with their demons and loss by themselves with little to comfort them.

Satsuki had been though as much as herself growing up, if not worse. She did well to stay strong all this time and not break down mentally from all she had endured. She then rubbed her sister's back sympathetically attempting to soothe her demons. She was as fragile as a small child, broken by the demons that suffocated her.

Ragyo had imprinted scars on Satsuki that most likely went further back than her teens. Making her a more wicked and sadistic human being than she had realized. Ones that would not heal so easily and most likely haunt Satsuki for the rest of her life. Never would she forgive Ragyo for what she had done to her sister for so long.

She had tortured them both physically and psychologically for her own means. To grow stronger and offer them up to the life fibres as food by hoping to make them feel ashamed and wear covers. Hoping to break them and make them nothing but weak little girls who were ashamed to even show the slightest of skin.

Satsuki continued to tremble and whimper in her sister's arms, clinging to her desperately. Feeling sick at the memories she had lived and forced to remember as she slept in her bed. The sacred place which was supposed to be her sanctuary. Would they ever stop plaguing her and let her have peace?

Ryuko's expression became pained and she tried not to cry herself from watching her sister crack. Knowing that they would forever carries these demons in their hearts. Having to live with them as best they could while having friends to help comfort them and make them smile, helping chase away their past.

She sighed heavily and buried her head in Satsuki's shoulder holding her close "It's over now Satsuki" she soothed. She could never truly heal her sister's heart, but she could share her burdens. That much she could do and as long as Satsuki needed her, she would stay by her side to chase away her fears.

Satsuki's voice then cracked and she sobbed harder, her cries echoing down the halls of their mansion. Relief filling her and glad to be in the comfort of her sisters arms. Knowing it really was all over and she was gone, knowing that Ragyo could take nothing more from her and cause her pain any longer.


End file.
